


Incognizant

by endgame



Category: Tensou Sentai Goseiger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endgame/pseuds/endgame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moune drags Agri into her plan to try and set Eri and Alata up together, but it doesn't go entirely as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incognizant

"Did you seriously have to go this far?"

Agri sighed. After all, spending the afternoon in the bushes wasn't exactly his plan for today - maybe he was going to get some more training in, or go shopping, or.. well, pretty much do anything that isn't staking out in the bushes. But he knows better than to underestimate the force of his little sister - if Moune wants something, then nothing on Earth is going to stop her from getting it or doing it. Nothing in Gosei World either, honestly. She's always been like this.

It's exactly why he ended up being dragged to this cafe and roughly shoved behind some bushes by the girl, just squatting there as he watches his little sister peer through the leaves as if she's desperately trying to observe something.

"Dragging me all the way here without even explaining, and then you just stare over there like there's--"

Mid-sentence there's a rough hiss from Moune that makes him shut up as she practically shoves her finger against his lips to make him shut up. "Not so loud! They'll hear you!"

Before Agri can even return a complaint that Moune is being maybe even louder than him right now, the curiosity about what she just mentioned takes over instead. They..?

Finally bothering to peer through the leaves himself, the angel manages to spot who Moune was talking about to begin with.

"Alata and Eri..?" He blinks a little bit. Yes, that sure is the both of them sitting there on the cafe's terrace at a table together, no doubt about it. He doubts Moune would be referring to anyone else in this scenario, especially since he doesn't recognize any of the other people sitting at other tables, but that doesn't mean anything of this is making sense to him so far. "What are those guys doing here.."

Even though Agri's half-mumbling it out loud to himself, apparently Moune is eager enough to answer him, pulling herself out of the bush to proudly grin at him instead.

"That's simple! I set them up on a date!"

Agri blinks, his mouth opens, and then the words escape a little too loudly in the middle of his surprise-- "A date?!"

The next thing he knows he's practically tackled by his younger sister as she shoves her hands over her mouth and him half to the ground, casting a panicked glance over to the cafe again.

"Geez, onii-chan, why are you always so loud?! Don't ruin it!"

There's some muffled protests coming from Agri before he finally manages to shove her off him, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand in annoyance.

"It's your fault for saying things like that out of the blue!" After another annoyed grumble he seems to settle down a little once more, glancing back at the bush as if he can just see through it like that. "Those two, a date.. what did you do?"

"Isn't it obvious? With the way Alata and Eri always interact.. it's obvious those two are already crazy about each other, they just needed a little push! I couldn't stand just watching it anymore like that, so I told the both of them to go out and eat some ice cream together! And.. well, they'll be sitting there together, and then they'll be staring into each other's eyes, and then before they'll realise it.. it'll totally be a romantic mood, right?! Won't they instantly fall in love?"

.. Typically Moune, and Agri can't help but have some doubts at that plan, no matter how convinced she seems of her own right here. (When doesn't Moune seem convinced of that, anyway?)

"Maybe with other people, but.."

He sighs, nudging his head a little in the direction of the bush that's shielding them.

"But when it's those two? It's not as if Alata and Eri don't hang out all the time usually anyway, right? I mean.."

Apparently the yellow angel hasn't even deemed his sentence worthy of being listened to all the way, since Moune dove back into the bushes halfway through what he was saying in favor of watching those other two over listening to him. The startled sound that seems to be coming from her though is already telling him enough - that he was totally right.

(Geez, take that, Moune, who's the adult here!!)

"What is it?" (Act casually, Agri, don't show your full upper hand here just yet!!)

"Th.. they're..."

Moune's tone sounds so full of dread that for a moment he's convinced that one of their enemies popped up and blasted them straight away from the cafe, but when he moves to look himself nothing has really changed about the situation.

.. well, other than the fact that they're both eating ice cream. And not just the way anyone would - they're happily feeding each other their ice cream, shoving spoonfuls of it into the other's mouth as they're giggling to each other. Hell, they're even reaching out to gently wipe ice cream off each other's cheeks and noses. A romantic display for sure if it were anyone else, but..

"Why doesn't it feel like there's a romantic mood at all..?"

Moune's whine from right next to him is already saying enough. Sure, with anyone else it might be romantic, but Alata and Eri (maybe it's just a Skick sort of thing, Agri has figured to himself a long time ago) are two of the most oblivious people when it comes to this sort of thing.

He's pretty sure he even saw Alata kissing some ice cream off Eri's cheek just now, but he figures he probably shouldn't tell Moune that. She might just explode on the spot - literally.

Instead Agri pulls his head away from the leaves to look at his pouting little sister, completely defeated by the failure of her plan.

"That's just what those guys are like.." Agri sighs a little bit too. (Because seriously, there's ought to be limits to how air-headed people can be, right? Alata and Eri are fine people, but when it comes to this..) "You should probably just give up, Moune. Some things just can't be helped."

Not that Agri is a person to easily give up, mind you - but perhaps romance is just an area he's not quite as invested in as the sulking Moune over here.

Although she's not sulking for long. Sure, for a moment she's still casting glares at the bush as if it's that thing's fault that things didn't work out the way she wanted them to, but then her eyes seem to light up after another moment.

That's bad news. Agri knows that better than anyone. That's the biggest warning sign there could be.

"I got it! If Alata and Eri won't go further like this.. then I'll just have to move on to the next thing! Let's find a girlfriend for Hyde!"

"E.. eeehh?!"

Halfway through his shriek of surprise, Moune is already scrambling to her feet and starting to run off, like she can't delay her new mission for even two seconds.

It takes Agri a moment to scrape his jaw back off the floor, but then he's also quickly trying to climb back on his feet, almost tripping over himself in the process.

"H-hey! Moune! Wait..! Wait up..!" Determined to make sure this plan also doesn't get out of hand, he starts chasing after her.

 

Only a little distance away, at the table, Alata smiles a little after swallowing the ice cream. "Agri and Moune sure seem energetic this morning, huh.."

Eri smiles back. "Really!"


End file.
